Moja mistrzyni to fanatyk artefaktów
by Deuteragonista
Summary: Moja mistrzyni to fanatyk artefaktów. Pół gabinetu zawalone holocronami, czyli słynna copypasta "mój stary to fanatyk wędkarstwa" w wersji SWtoR-owej.


**Disclaimer: Oryginalna copypasta nie jest moja, została ona przeze mnie jedynie przerobiona na SWtoR-owe uniwersum.**

* * *

Moja mistrzyni to fanatyk artefaktów. Pół gabinetu zawalone holocronami. Średnio raz w miesiącu ktoś wdepnie w leżącą na ziemi kamienną starożytną tablicę czy potłuczone kryształy i trzeba opatrywać bactą czy kolto w szpitalu. W swoim 22letnim życiu już z 10 razy byłem na takim zabiegach. Tydzień temu poszedłem na jakieś losowe badania to baba z recepcji jak mnie tylko zobaczyła to kazała buta ściągać xD bo myślała, że znowu skaleczone nogi.

Druga połowa gabinetu zawalona Grobowcami Korribanu, Biografiami Tulka Horda czy Super Sithami xD itp. Co tydzień mistrzyni robi objazd po wszystkich bibliotekach w mieście, żeby skompletować wszystkie starożytne artefakty. Byłem na tyle głupi, że nauczyłem ją into holonet, bo myślałem, że trochę kredytów zaoszczędzimy na tych artefaktach ale teraz nie dosyć, że je kupuje, to jeszcze siedzi na jakiś forach dla Lordów Sithów i kręci shitstormy z innymi Sithami o najlepsze grobowce itp. Potrafi drzeć mordę do monitora albo wyrzucić holokomunikator za okno. Kiedyś mistrzyni mnie wkurzyła to założyłem tam konto i ją trolowałem pisząc w jej tematach jakieś losowe głupoty typu Tulak Hord je gunwo. Niewolnicy nie nadążali z pieczeniem ciast na uspokojenie. Aha, ma już na forum rangę MARKARAGNOS, za nabicie 10k postów.

Jak jest ciepło to co weekend biegnie poszukać artefaktów. Od jakiś 2 lat w każdą niedzielę siedzę nad zagadkami Sithów a mistrzyni gada o zaletach badania tych bredni. Jak się dostałem na kurs dla Sithów na Ziost to ona przez tydzień gadała że to dzięki temu, że badamy tyle artefaktów i mi mózg lepiej pracuje.

Co sobotę budzi ze swoim znajomym Lordem Artefactusem całą moją załog nocy bo hałasują dyskutując z holocronami, porównując wskazówki gdzie są następne artefakty itd.

Przy jedzeniu zawsze gada o artefaktach i za każdym razem temat schodzi w końcu na Piramidę Starożytnej Wiedzy, mistrzyni sama się nakręca i dostaje strasznego bólu dupy hurr niedostatecznie wiele udostępniają tylko chowają durr, robi się przy tym cała czerwona i odchodzi od stołu klnąc i idzie czytać Wielką Encyklopedię Starożytnych Sithów żeby się uspokoić.

Niedawno sama sobie kupiła na urodziny mapę artefaktów. Oczywiście do samego dnia urodzin nie wytrzymała tylko już wcześniej ją rozwinęła i położyła w korytarzu. Ubrała się w ten swój cały strój do odkrywania i siedziała w nim cały dzień patrząc na tę mapę na środku korytarza.

Gdyby mnie na długość ręki dopuścili do tych wszystkich artefaktów w Imperium to bym wziął i je rozwalił.

Jak któregoś razu, jeszcze w niewoli czy jako akolita, miałem urodziny to mistrzyni jako prezent wzięła mnie do grobowców w drodze wyjątków. Super prezent idioto.

Pojechaliśmy gdzieś daleko za miasto, dochodzimy do grobowca a mistrzyni już się oczy świecą i oblizuje wargi podniecona. Wypakowała cały sprzęt i idziemy przez grobowiec i szukamy wskazówek. Po pięciu minutach i się znudziło więc włączyłem holonet to mnie mistrzyni walnęła błyskawicami, że artefakty wyczują fale dźwiękowe i się nie otworzą. Jak sobie chciałem poprawić szatę to zaraz „krzyczała szeptem", żebym się nie wiercił bo czuć mój dyskomfort i się wszystko zamknie. 6 godzin musiałem siedzieć w bezruchu i patrzeć na ściany jak na jakimś cholernym Katarrze. Urodziny mam w listopadzie więc jeszcze do tego było zimno jak nie wiem co. W pewnym momencie mistrzyni odeszła kilkanaście metrów do wejścia i zaczęła podskakiwać podekscytowana. Wytłumaczyła mi, że trzeba z grobowca wyjść, żeby się ekscytować, bo artefakty czują w Mocy.

Wspomniałem, że mistrzyni ma kolegę Lorda Artefactusa, z którym jeździ po artefakty. Kiedyś towarzyszem wypraw artefaktowych był hehe Skotia. Cyborg cały metalowy i 365 dni w roku z tymi samymi Trandoshańskimi strażnikami. Był razem z moją mistrzynią prawie jak małżeństwo, przychodził z uczniem na obiady do nas itd. Raz mistrzyni miała imieniny Skotia przyszedł na hehe kieliszek. Upili się i oczywiście cały czas gadali artefaktach i starożytnej wiedzy. Ja siedziałem u siebie w pokoju. W pewnym momencie zaczęli drzeć na siebie mody czy generalnie lepszy jest Tulak Hord czy Freedon Nadd.

\- WEŹ MNIE NIE DENERWUJ SKOTIA, WIDZIAŁEŚ TY KIEDYŚ JAKIE POMYSŁY MIAŁ TULAK HORD? BUM I NIE MA WIOSKI!

\- CHOLERA ZASH FREEDONA NADDA W IMPERIUM TO LUDZIE BOJĄ SIĘ WSPOMINAĆ, TWÓJ TULAK HORD IM MOŻE NASKOCZYĆ

\- CO TY MI O FREDDONIE GADASZ JAK LEDWO POTRAFISZ OGARNĄĆ NAUKI AJUNTY PALLA. TULAK HORD JEST KRÓLEM STAROŻYTNEJ WIEDZY JAK SARLACC NA TATOOINE.

No i aż się zaczęli bić jak Kaggath w gabinecie a ja z Khemem musieliśmy ich rozdzielać. Od tego czasu zupełnie zerwali kontakt. Parę miesięcy temu dzwonił uczeń Skotii, że ich dostał mieczem w brzuch i zaprasza na pogrzeb. Odebrałem akurat ja, złożyłem kondolencje, odkładam komunikator i mówię o tym mistrzyni, a mistrzyni

\- I bardzo, kurde, dobrze

Tak go za tego Freedona Nadda znienawidziła.

Wspomniałem też o arcywrogu mojej mistrzyni czyli o Piramidzie Starożytnej Wiedzy. Stała się ona kompletną obsesją mistrzyni i jak np. w holonecie mówią, że gdzieś było trzęsienie ziemi to mistrzyni zawsze mamrocze pod nosem, że powinni w końcu coś o tych nieukach z PSW powiedzieć. Hologazety niesithowe też przestała czytać bo miała ból dupy, że o starożytnych artefaktach ani aferach PSW nic się nie pisze.

Szefem oddziału PSW w mojej okolicy jest niejaki Darth Thanaton. Jest on dla mistrzyni uosobieniem całego zła wyrządzonego sithowym artefaktom przez Związek i mistrzyni przez wiele lat toczyła z nim wojnę. Raz poszła sobie na jakieś spotkanie o starożytnej wiedzy gdzie występował Thanaton i mistrzyni wróciła do domu z oparzonym przez błyskawice Mocy torsem bo siłą ją usuwali z sali takie tam rzeczy wygadywała.

Po klęsce w starciu fizycznym ze zbrojnym ramieniem PSW mistrzyni rozpoczęła partyzantkę holonetową polegającą na szkalowaniu PSW i Thanatona na forach lokalnych hologazet. Nagadała na niego jakieś głupoty typu że Thanaton był tajnym współpracownikiem SIS albo że go widziała na ulicy jak komuś błyskawicami śmigacze niszczy itd. Nie nauczyłem mistrzyni into anonimowe holosieci więc skończyło się pozwaniem za szkalowanie i mistrzyni musiała zapłacić Thanatonowi 20k kredytów.

Jak płaciła to przez tydzień do gabinetu nie dało się wchodzić, mistrzyni warczała na przekupne sądy, PSW, Thanatona, Imperium i w ogóle całą galaktykę. Z jej narzekań wynikało, że PSW jak jakaś Mroczna Rada rządzi całym Imperium, pociąga za sznurki i wszędzie ma układy. Przeliczała też te 20 kafli na artefakty, paliwo i jedzenie i dostawała strasznego bólu dupy, ile ona by mogła np. dni spędzić na szukaniu artefaktów za te 20k (prawie miesiąc).

Mistrzyni jakoś niedawno stwierdziła, że koniecznie musi mieć statek do podróży bo niby wypożyczanie za drogo wychodzi i wszyscy chcą ją oszukać.

\- uczniu w kosmosie to się dopiero ma wenę! Tam jest Moc!

Ale nie było jej stać ani nie miała gdzie go trzymać a hehe frajerem to ona nie jest żeby komuś płacić za przechowywanie więc zgadała się z jakimiś Lordami w okolicy, że kupią statek na spółkę, a on będzie stał u jakiegoś Lorda Ragea, który ma apartament a nie gabinety w twierdzy jak my, na lądowisku na balkonie, który ten Rage ma i się będą statkiem dzielili albo będą lecieć na artefakty razem.

Na początku ta kooperatywa szła nawet nieźle ale w któryś weekend mistrzyni się rozchorowała i nie mogła z nimi lecieć i miała o to olbrzymi ból dupy. Jeszcze ci jej koledzy dzwonili, że artefakty znajdują jak szaleni więc moja mistrzyni tylko leżała czerwona ze złości na kanapie i syczała z wściekłości. Sytuację jeszcze pogarszało to, że nie miała na kogo zwalić winy co zawsze robi. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że to niesprawiedliwe, że oni szukają bez niej bo przecież po równo się zrzucali na statek i w niedzielę wieczorem, jak ci Lordowie wrócili w wyprawy, wyszła nagle z gabinetu.

Po godzinie wraca i mówi do mnie, że muszę jej pomóc z czymś przed domem. Wychodzę na zewnątrz a tam nasze śmigacze ze statkiem xD Pytam skąd ona ją wzięła, a ona mówi, że Rageowi zaiwaniła z balkonu przy domu bo oni ją oszukali i żebym brał z nią statek i lewitujemy na dach XD na nic zdało się tłumaczenie, że zajmie całe miejsce. Na szczęście statek nie zmieścił się na górze więc mistrzyni stwierdziła, że ona go przed twierdzą zostawi.

Za pomocą jakiś łańcuchów co były w środku i mojej kłódki od śmigacza przypięła go do latarni i zadowolona chce iść do gabinetu a tu nagle przylatują dwa śmigacze z Lordami współwłaścicielami, którzy domyślili się gdzie ich własność może się znajdować xD Zaczęła się nieziemska kłótnia bo Lordowie drą mordy dlaczego statek ukradł i że ma oddawać a mistrzyni się drze, że oni ją oszukali i ona się 5k składała a nie latała w ten weekend. Ja starałem się załagodzić sytuację żeby mistrzyni nie została przez nich pobita bo było blisko.

Po kilkunastu minutach sytuacja wyglądała tak:

\- moja mistrzyni leży na ziemi, kurczowo trzyma się łańcuchów i krzyczy, że nie odda

\- Lordowie krzyczą, że ma oddawać

\- jeden Lord ma poparzoną twarz bo próbował leżącą mistrzynię odciągnąć od statku za nogi i dostał z jednej ręki piorunami w twarz

\- dwóch imperialnych gwardzistów ciągnie mistrzynię za nogi i mówi, że jedzie z nimi do jakiegoś urzędującego w komisariacie Dartha bo zaatakowała innego Sitha

\- we wszystkich oknach dookoła Sithowie

\- Lord Artefactus płacze i błaga mistrzynię, żeby zostawiła statek a gwardzistów żeby jej nie aresztowali

\- ja smutygunganin. holopsd

W końcu gwardziści oderwali mistrzynię od statku. Ja podesłałem Lordom kod do kłódki od śmigacza i zabrali statek, rzucając wcześniej mistrzyni 5k i mówiąc, że nie ma już do statku żadnego prawa i lepiej dla niej, żeby się nigdy w grobowcach nie spotkali. Arteafctus ubłagał gwardzistów, żeby nie aresztowali mistrzyni. Lord co dostał w mordę tymi błyskawicami powiedział, że on się nie będzie cackał z łażeniem po komisariatach i ma to w dupie tylko mistrzyni nie chce więcej widzieć.

Mistrzyni do tej pory robi z Lordami shitstormy na forach dla Sithów bo założyli tam specjalny temat, gdzie przestrzegali przed robieniem jakichkolwiek interesów z moją mistrzynią. Obserwowałem ten temat i widziałem jak moja mistrzyni nieudolnie porobiła trollkonta

\- DarthHate312

\- Liczba postów: 1

\- Ten temat założyli jacyś idioci! Znam użytkownika fanka_artefaktów od dawna i to bardzo porządny człowiek – z naciskiem na człowiek – i wspaniała łowczyni artefaktów! Chcą ją oczernić bo zazdroszczą znalezionych artefaktów!

Potem jeszcze używała tych trollkont do prześladowania niedawnych kolegów od statku. Jak któryś z nich zakładał jakiś temat to mistrzyni sama się tam wpraszała na trollkoncie i np. pisała, że beznadziejne artefakty znajduje i widać, że nie umie szukać xD

Z tych samych trollkont udzielała się w swoich tematach i jak na przykład wrzucał zdjęcia znalezionych przez siebie artefaktów to sama sobie pisała

\- Nooo gratuluję znaleziska! Widać, że doświadczony poszukiwacz!

A potem się z tego cieszyła i kazała oglądać mi i Artefactusowi jak ją chwalą na forum.


End file.
